Under the Mistletoe
by Cobra04
Summary: One shot in AU. After the Gotei 13 defeated Aizen, they celebrate the holidays by having a special party for the senior officers. After a few drinks and carefully hung mistletoe, the Soul Reapers get busy having some drunken fun. Particularly two certain captains.


The Gotei 13 was under celebration. Not only was the war finished and Aizen was dealt with, but it was the eve of the human holiday of Christmas. For the sake of relieving the force, the Soul Reapers were given time off to celebrate. The senior officers were given a party at the First Division. They all ate and mingled with each other. It was not until later where it was announced that mistletoe was hiding when Isane Kotetsu and Kenpachi Zaraki were found kissing under a small bunch. Ukitake smiled at the pair as he passed them. He spotted Soifon standing by herself and decided to talk to her. "Well, that was unexpected." he told her in greeting and she gave him a confused expression. "It seems that Master Yamamoto wants us on our toes even as we celebrate." The woman shook her head with a half-amused chuckle. "So it seems. Where do you think the plant came from? I don't remember ever seeing it in the Seireitei." "Probably imported from the World of the Living." the white haired man answered. "Humans have weird traditions." the woman stated softly watching the pair break apart.

"Hey Soifon, what are you waiting for?!" Shunsui called out playfully. "Huh?" both of them seemed to ask in unison. They looked up to find that there was a small bunch hanging directly under the Thirteenth Division Captain. A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks and looked to his cohort whom was blushing bright pink. He shrugged sheepishly before saying, "I guess we're both rusty." Soifon looked at him and said before grabbing his front, "Speak for yourself." The Second Division Captain pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his. Jūshirō seemed surprised at the sudden forwardness in the affectionate gesture. He heard the wolf whistles from his more rowdy cohorts. The Thirteenth Division Captain was simply enjoying himself, chills sped up and down his spine and she pulled away before he could wrap his arms around her.

Honestly, he never thought of her as a potential beloved but now he was addicted. Soifon walked away leaving him breathless. "Hey, buddy." Kyōraku called out, and clapped his hand on his friend's back. "You look like you had fun back there." Ukitake smiled, "I suppose so." he agreed as following her with his eyes. "Shirō, buddy you and I have been friends for a long time," Shunsui started while handing his friend a dish of sake before continuing, "And you always seemed to wait to miss your chances with the ladies. Now I'm pushing you to go get her before she slips through your fingers." "You know what Shunsui, you're right." the white haired man stated before taking a quick swig of his drink and handed the rest to his friend.

"Soifon," Ukitake called trying to get her attention. She turned to look at him and was somewhat surprised. "Ukitake?" she questioned in acknowledgement. He chuckled nervously and looked around to see if anyone else was looking before asking, "Look, I know this isn't exactly proper of me to ask you about this but would you like to keep our activities going?" Her eyes bugged out with shock then asked him, "Don't you think you're being a little forward?" He nodded in agreement, "I know this is odd…" he faded off and looked to her, "Do you want to talk more privately?" "If you don't just leave behind, I can consider it." Soifon spoke to him. The Thirteenth Division Captain perked at the offer and took her hand before telling her, "Consider it done, whatever happens, I won't leave until you want me to."

Jushiro dragged Soifon away from the crowd and opened the closest door before shutting it behind them. He leaned over and kissed her once more. This felt like hardly enough contact for the Second Division Captain. Now that blood was in the water, she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him there. His tongue darted out to lick her lips impatiently, begging for entrance. The woman hesitated before granting the Thirteenth Division Captain access. Their teeth clashed as he searched her mouth eagerly. Ukitake was definitely not letting the moment slip away. He placed his hands on Soifon's hips and held her there but kept a loose grip in case his partner wanted to retreat.

Ukitake wanted to move further, he bumped his hips against hers, hinting his desire. The black haired woman pulled away and looked up at him wide-eyed. She was confused, she never done this before, she was simply too wrapped up in her duties to even think of this. His expression had shifted from confused to understanding. "It's alright, I'll take care of you." Soifon did not know whether to believe him or not, even though Jūshirō was not one to intentionally lead anyone astray. "Trust me. I don't want you to do something your not comfortable with." the white haired man told her as if reading her thoughts. She took a moment before gathering her courage and leaned in, getting on her toes to press her lips against his and even then he had to dip his head to meet hers.

Their hands started a slow search eventually leading Ukitake to his fellow captain's belt. He pulled on an end of her yellow sash having the knot to fall away. Soifon reached up and pushed off his haori. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he searched her body. The two almost tore each others' clothes off and left them lying on the floor. Ukitake's face lit up at the site of the woman that stood before him and dropped his last bit of clothing and stepped out of their confines. He bent over and laid feather light kisses on her face. She smiled at the flattering contact before reaching out and searching his body eventually stopping on his erection. Soifon bit her lower lip once he gasped and sighed in pleasure as she slipped her fingers around him slowly stroking his length.

"Are you ready?" he questioned shakily. The black haired woman could see it in his face that he was holding back. The black haired woman nodded tentatively and before she knew is she was swept into his arms in an embrace. Jūshirō kissed her throwing all of his passion and assurance into it. He grabbed her bottom and lifted her up before leaning her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist in order to keep balanced. He ground against her once more before she have him an almost impatient whimper. The Thirteenth Division Captain chuckled lightly before grabbing his member and guided it inside of his partner, careful not to harm her. He felt her barrier and winced, he did not think that she would be this new to their encounter. "This is going to sting," he warned her. "I know, please Uki-." "Jūshirō." he corrected her, knowing that after they do this, there was no going back. "Jūshirō, please." she almost begged lustfully. He kissed her passionately before thrusting sharply into her feeling the barrier break.

Soifon winced before squeezing him with almost vice-like strength. "Sh, sh. I'm sorry." he apologized soothingly, trying to keep her from making too loud of a sound. His mind was reeling with how good her warm body felt against his, trying his best to keep still inside his lover, wanting nothing more than to drive himself into her tantalizing heat. Once he felt her body relax, did he start to gingerly thrust his hips at a tediously slow pace. Soifon gasped softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Mmm," she groaned, still getting used to the feeling of her fellow captain's length. His movements did hurt at first but the pleasure started to overthrow the twinges. His pace picked up and she started to moan lightly. "Feeling any better?" Ukitake asked kissing her cheek. She moaned softly in his ear, "Yes."

The white haired man held onto her waist and thrust into the petite woman fervently. His head was spinning in pleasure while Soifon's voice was getting louder. Jūshirō covered her mouth with his only muffling her moans. He felt that he was close, he quickened his pace, and clung to her, focusing on making sure she finished. Soifon clung to her lover for dear life and bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming out as she came. Ukitake gave a few forceful thrusts before he released himself within her. The pair panted as they looked at each other. Ukitake smiled at her trying to conceal a cough. Soifon looked at him worriedly as she asked, "Are you alright?" "Yeah," Jūshirō finally panted then cleared his throat and spoke, "We should have Christmas' like this every year." The Second Division Captain rolled her eyes before saying, "I don't know about you but I'd rather wake up on Christmas Morning with us in my bed instead of the First Division broom closet." Ukitake raised an eyebrow and smiled before saying, "'Tis the season."


End file.
